


"Can you let me in?"

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Ficlet, Fix-It, Joyful, Kissing, M/M, Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural), Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: (15x19) "Dean? I'm here. I'm hurt. Can you let me in?" Dean hears these words through his phone and rushes to the door, only this time, it actually is Castiel standing in front of him. After the confession scene, there are a lot of unfinished emotions.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	"Can you let me in?"

**Author's Note:**

> written in the "y yo a ti Cas" chaos that is happening today and specifically inspired by [this tweet.](https://twitter.com/jabariprincesss/status/1331487320198025217)
> 
> Basically, a "what if?" if it had been Cas at the door and not Lucifer. Enjoy.

“Dean? I'm here. I'm hurt. Can you let me in?”

Castiel's voice was strained. He was in pain. His words echoed through Dean's head. How did he manage to escape from the Empty? No matter how he did it, it clearly left him badly injured.

Dean was up on his feet. Sprinting towards the door. He hadn't thought that he would ever hear his voice ever again. There was no coming back from the Empty. Well, there was, but only if you had God on your side or a Nephilim with full powers, which wasn't the case. He had thought he had lost Cas forever, this time for real. And yet, here he was, just a few steps away.

As Dean ran up the stairs, the last moment before Cas was taken by the Empty replayed in his head. Castiel's words were forever ingrained in his memory. _I love you_. He said _I love you_. To him.

And Dean loved him too. They loved each other. All these years spent pining for each other could have been avoided if they had just opened their damn mouths and told each other how they felt. All this time, wasted. They could have been together for years. God, they were so stupid.

Deep down, Dean had a feeling that a part of him had suspected Castiel's feelings for him. After all, they had shared many emotionally ambiguous moments. But Dean had always chalked them up to Cas, being the clueless angel that he was, not understanding proper human behaviour. Or he just didn't believe that it was at all possible for Cas, an actual angel, to fall in love with him, just a lousy human. How could he have been so blind?

But it didn't matter now because Cas was here. He was alive. They would make up for all the time lost. He just had to open the door and his angel would be right there.

Dean's heart was racing. When Cas was taken, the things between them were left unfinished. He didn't know how their reunion was going to go. He was nervous.

His feet finally reached the top of the stairs. He gripped the handle of the heavy metal door and tore it open.

And there he was. Castiel. His angel. He was doubled over, his left hand supporting his body weight by leaning against the metal door frame. His right hand was pressed onto his side. There was an awful lot of blood in that area, seeping through Castiel's suit. His hand was already wet and could barely contain the blood flooding out. There were a few splatters on his dirty trenchcoat that got mixed in with some other unidentifiable grime.

Cas looked up. A weak smile played around the corners of his mouth. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean didn't hesitate any longer. He stepped over the door frame, grabbed Castiel's face with both of his hands and firmly pressed his lips onto Castiel's. All the years of pent up pining finally found an outlet. The pure joy of seeing him again, of holding him, of having him back from the dead, was simply too much for Dean. He had been grieving him, dealing with the fact that the moment he confessed his love, he was so cruelly taken from him. He thought he would never get to kiss him.

But now he was kissing him. Repeatedly. His eyes were closed as he let all of his suppressed emotions pour out. Castiel's lips were so much softer than he had anticipated.

Finally, Dean pulled back. He gently cupped Castiel's gorgeous face with his hands. He wanted to say something. Something profound. To tell Cas just how much he loved him. How happy he was that he was alive. But it was like his mind had short-circuited. All he managed to say was: “Cas.”

And then he hugged him. He buried his hands in the fabric of his trenchcoat and rested his head on his shoulder. The all too familiar scent of his trenchcoat filled his nose and he smiled. He could live in that smell. He hugged Cas a little tighter. Cas winced. Dean pulled back and held him at arm's length.

“Dean”, Cas said, “I'm glad to see you too. But I am bleeding out.”

Cas motioned his head towards his side where his hand was still trying to contain the blood that was escaping from his body.

“Oh”, Dean remembered. He moved over to Castiel's side and put his arm over his own shoulder to support his body weight. “Let's get you patched up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know it's short. Please consider leaving some feedback. <3


End file.
